


Tonight

by SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop(Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 宝泡柏林无剧情无车
Relationships: David Bowie&Iggy Pop
Kudos: 4





	Tonight

凌晨4点，Iggy在一家冷清破败的酒吧里找到了David。  
当然，David彻夜不归并不是什么新鲜事，通常也不需要Iggy半夜出门找遍全柏林的夜店和酒吧；他是个在各种情况下都会照顾自己的人。但今天不一样。一整个白天他都低落极了，几乎不愿意开口说话，还没到晚饭时间就不见了踪影。Coco很担心。  
刚开始Iggy还有些不以为然，出门的时候不情不愿。但在一次次徒劳的推门后，Iggy心中的烦躁与不安也无法抑制地开始滋长。他会在哪呢？两人常去的店都找过了。大堆的胡思乱想扰乱着他的大脑。天啊。有一些从前的朋友就是这样忽然消失的。他们在某一天消失在城市里，像一滴雨落入污水或泥浆，然后，隔一周或一个月你会在某人的口中听到他的死讯。他被自己的呕吐物噎死了。他被恶毒的药贩子骗了。他尝试戒毒，但在急不可耐的又一针后死去了。Iggy又想到，至少在柏林，你可以亲自见证坏消息而不是等媒体把它放上头版头条。  
Iggy从裤袋里摸出几张皱巴巴的纸钞，结了帐。他听不懂老板的咕咕哝哝，无非是在抱怨这最后一个烂醉的客人让他没法按时打烊。要是放在一年前，老板不善的语气难保不会招致一起流血事件。如今Iggy已经收敛多了，更何况David还瘫倒在脏兮兮的沙发上——这间吧实在是糟糕透顶！他隐约想见，David之所以跑到这里，根本就是为了不被找到。  
他拍了拍David的脸颊：“喂，你听得见吗？”  
David茫然地睁开眼，“噢，Jimmy。”  
“嘿，你能站起来吗？”Iggy摇晃着他的肩膀。David体重相当轻，但他毕竟比自己高多啦。  
David看上去相当无助，他好像没听懂Iggy的话，只是努力睁大了眼睛，像个孩子。  
“好吧。”Iggy嘟囔道。  
Iggy不太会照顾人。他向来是受人照顾的那一个，因为他总是最疯、最先受伤、最先烂醉如泥。他有些笨拙地架起他的朋友，好在酒醉后的David相当顺从——还不算糟糕透顶。之前在那间该死的录音室，他们让醉酒的David直直从那些扭曲的楼梯上滚了下来。那座精致的18世纪建筑不是为他们这种人设计的，他们的生活集合了“现代”这个词所有恶劣的含义，相比而言，倒是这寒酸的酒吧更恰如其分——Iggy的胡思乱想很快又被打断了，David好像很不舒服。  
“坚持一下。”Iggy说，尽管他知道David很可能听不见，“坚持一下。”  
或许把David安置在后座会更方便一些。但Iggy下意识地把他半抱半塞地放进了前座，当然了，就像往常两人出门兜风一样。在两人共同的异乡，一座新的城市带来恰到好处的安全的陌生感，总有很多新鲜的事情可以谈论，新鲜的街道可以一起探索。有一天，两个人像一对中学男生一样肩并肩骑着车，享受着扑面而来的风，David说：“Jimmy，你知道吗，我感觉我重新回到了生活之中。”这种平静的愉悦使人彼此亲近，而洛杉矶恐惧焦灼的气氛仅仅是把人们塞在了一起。  
但柏林不是天堂。事实上，Iggy认为David对柏林最初的概念基本上是来自那些纳粹电影、那些听上去冷冰冰没有传统的音乐与Lou Reed那张同名专辑——他一定是把柏林想象作某种狂欢后的废墟，而他所做的事情就要是在大洋彼岸的另一场狂欢坍塌前率先将自己流放。  
但柏林也不过是一座普通的城市，能提供的庇护与其他人类聚居地差别不大。另一方面，在公寓附近就有些不错的酒吧。如果你想，弄些粉来也挺容易，那些走私犯的英语几乎总是比一般市民好得多。他们常常对彼此说，“一切都好多了，不是吗？”或许是这样的，今天会比昨天好，明天又会比今天好，或许有一天他们可以把糟糕的事情统统抛在身后，但是，谁可以为此提供一个保证呢？既然明天还只是两个疯子头脑里的幻影，那又为什么要为明天而活呢？  
想到这个地方，你就很难克制住自己了。你非得去喝个烂醉不可。要不你选择立刻做个了断，要不你就得依靠麻醉剂将那个最后的决定拖延一番。但Iggy知道他今晚还有责任，他要把David平安带回家。  
Iggy保持着中等的车速。这确实是一个适宜开车兜风夜晚。清晨就要到来了，玩了一夜的孩子们也疲惫地准备回家，如果他们确实有家可回。无论如何，清晨就要到来了，灵长目的本能暗示他，事情不会再变糟了。

**Author's Note:**

> 事实上，在柏林时经常时Coco去找这两个不靠谱的人。据Iggy自己说，有时候是当地的警察把他送回家的（）


End file.
